Bob Levene
Bob Levene (1960–2015) was the victim in Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay). Prior to that, he was a suspect in the murder investigation of CEO Ernest Turing in Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay). Profile Bob was a 55-year-old programmer who worked at Meteor Systems. He wore a white shirt with an orange outline on the collar. Additionally, he sported a pin depicting the power symbol and three other pins resembling the Ctrl, Alt and Del computer keys on the right side of his shirt, a brown tie with a binary code design, and cords around his neck. He also held a pen in his right hand and a Rubik's Cube in his left. It is known that Bob read comic books and knew binary. Events of Criminal Case Bob was first brought into the investigation after he was identified on a computer screen telling someone that no one would catch him. The message was not intended for the police, but was intended for the victim, Ernest Turing. He was surprised to hear he was dead, saying he went through the trouble of making that virus for nothing. He released the virus, intending on attacking Meteor Systems, however he also attacked the police station by mistake. Bob did it because Turing believed programmers like him were just a commodity, and when it was released Turing would have to depend on his programmers to fix it. Amy and the player ended up finding a statue awarded to the victim and Bob Levene for best company, which warranted another talk with the programmer. As it turns out, Bob and Ernest built Meteor Systems together, however Ernest took all the credit. He then demoted Bob and threatened to fire him, despite Bob being the one who made all of Meteor Systems' technology. He said that he could not leave the company since many programmers and entrepreneurs such as David Rosenberg already had knowledge in binary code. Bob was found innocent for Ernest's murder after Per-Sephone was proven guilty, but was confronted afterwards about her actions. He said that a robot cannot kill a human since it is against their programming, but was just as curious as the team about her reasons. He suggested that the player find Per-Sephone's data log in hopes of finding out why she killed Ernest. After Hannah analyzed the data log, she found highly complex info processing, like Per-Sephone was thinking on her own. When Amy and the player informed Bob about this, he was surprised that Turing was able to pull this off. When asked if what Per-Sephone did could happen to other robots, Bob said this was more likely a freak accident but he would have to look into it a bit more. Murder details Bob was found dead inside one of Meteor Systems' factories, held by a pair of robotic arms with his eyes glowing red, which prompted the team to ship his body to Roxie for autopsy. After the autopsy was performed, Amy and the player were shocked when Roxie told them that, as crazy as it sounded, Bob's blood was full of nanobots who attacked his cells from the inside-- which meant the microscopic robots were filed as the murder weapon. The nanobots caused more light reflection into Bob's eyes, turning them red. Hannah jumped in by stating the nanobots could have only been programmed to kill Bob via binary code-- which meant the killer knew binary code. Relationship with suspects Bob created Aphro-Dyte to be Teresa Turing's personal assistant. Bob knew of the existence of medical nanobots in Meteor Systems and wanted to study them, asking Aphro-Dyte to steal some for him. Bob was spreading rumors of the company using the nanobots to control people. Karen Knight initially offered him money to stay silent but when Bob refused, Karen fired him from the company. However, Bob kept trespassing in the company premises. Bob was also warning David Rosenberg against using nanobot technology. Bob was also going to collaborate with Ambassador Lee to provide technologies for the People's Republic of North Freonia, but had a change of heart. Bob then kept getting in the way of the research being done by the scientists paid by Lee as he thought it was too dangerous. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Aphro-Dyte. Upon admitting to the murder, Aphro-Dyte told her that Per-Sephone's memory being wiped made her realize humans had gone too far. Tired of robots being subordinate to humans, she tried pushing for a robot rebellion before the police restored peace. She resorted to her plan B: with Ruth Campbell's discovery of turning DNA to binary code, she programmed the Meteor Systems medicinal nanobots to make humans feeble. She then started her plan with her creator, but the nanobots viewed him as an error that needed to be destroyed. Judging her as human, Judge Dante sentenced her to 50 years in jail. Trivia *Bob's death at the hands of his own creation is one of the instances of domestic homicide in Pacific Bay. Case appearances *Smart Money (Case #46 of Pacific Bay) *Programmed to Kill (Case #50 of Pacific Bay) Gallery BLevenePacificBayDB.png|Bob's body. Aphro-Dyte Jail.png|Aphro-Dyte, Bob's creation and killer. OG_SUS_246_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Meteor Systems affiliates